wwevideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
AAW Christmas Special 12/24/12
(AAW Intro plays) AJ: Before we get started I want to say Merry Christmas to everyone at home, here watching AAW right now. Since day one AAW have been going strong. The thing is, I want to focus on the fans tonight so whether you're naughty or nice watch AAW right now. (CM Punk music hits) Punk: From one of the guys with class to a phony in a suit, what the hell are you doing here. This is my time not your's. I am the best in the world which means I am better than all these drugged up fools who drinks every single day. Straight Edge means I'm better than you. AJ: Really? Punk: I demand you to give me a match tonight, not just a match but a five star match. Heyman: Wooh there, CM Punk haven't I said not to come out until I said so? Punk: Yes AJ: Since when did Paul Heyman become your manager? Punk:Why don't you ask Paul Heyman since he's right here. Aren't you the Owner of AAW? (PUNK SUCK Chants) Punk:Don't say I suck because I am the one to save you from this poor excuse of a man. AJ; Poor excuse more like saving you from firing your ass, keep the insults coming because you surely like them. I came to introduce the Undisputed Champion Chris Jericho in the ring, Now since you came out I guess the first match will be CM Punk vs Chris Jericho in a Singles Match. (Fans cheer, They start Y2J chant) (Commerical) Lillian; The following contest is scheduled for one fall! (CM Punk music plays) Lillian: Introducing first, CM PUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK (Chris Jericho music hits) Lillian: And his Opponeent, CHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS JEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO. (Jerry is speaking about CM Punk and AJ Miles) Jerry: In the beginning of AAW, AJ Miles wanted to announce something but CM Punk came in the ring to demand a match. Who does CM Punk think he's talking to? JR: Well King, CM Punk is a man of his words. This year have not been good to him. JBL: JR what are you talking about, CM Punk is the man to be the future of AAW. Jerry: Jericho is going for the pin but the referee count at one, here comes CM Punk with a kick to the face. Last week. Man this isn't looking good for Jericho, Jericho is not getting up. CM Punk look at the fans with anger. (Punk called a fan out) Cole: Did CM Punk just disrespect a fan? JBL: Yeah, OMG a fan is coming out with a chair hitting it on CM Punk head. Cole: Wait that isn't a fan it's AJ Miles. Tazz: Sorry guys I was doing something else, but man this match is awesome. You see something like this the fans want to see. The fans are roaring on their feet with excitment. Styles; OMG Jericho land a code breaker. Jericho is going for a code breaker. 1....... Kick out JBL: No way did CM Punk kick out of that move. Jerry: I can't believe i'm saying this but CM Punk is the best in the world, he should why he wants to win this match. Heyman: JBL , I see where you're going but must I remind you that CM Punk did not win a title. CM Punk don't need a title to say he's the best in the world because he is the best in the world. JBL: Heyman, what ever happen to you managing ECW? Heyman: I am still managing ECW but CM Punk called me saying he needed my help. So I decided to help him. (CM Punk shouts Best in the world) Jerry: CM Punk is going for the elbow shot, and he land it perfect. When CM Punk came to AAW he was not the same as the others he's different. He's have a different personality then the others. JR: CM Punk going for the pin 1....2,..... Kickout JBL: Jericho kicked out of that signature, a few months ago Jericho and The Rock were going for the championship. On the very first show, The Rock won the undisputed champion after the rock bottom. Don: So, not to be off topic but what do you guys think about impact wrestling? Tazz: To answer your question it's ok but why don't you guys aired? Mike: We don't know, we received a call from Dixie but she didn't say anything. Cole; Jericho going for the clothsline, the ref is going for the pin 1......KICKOUT JBL:Both guys won't end the match, from seeing this match I say that CM Punk is going to win. Cole: Both men are down, WAIT!!! Jerry: OH MY, AJ Miles is getting the 2x4 piece of wood and hitting it against CM Punk. JR: He goes out of the ring when Jericho goes for the Lion Tamer, AJ Miles see's the referee is down. Tazz: Let me get in there. Don: What are you doing? Cole; Tazz is going after AJ Miles and AJ Miles give him the kick to the chin. Jerry: CM Punk is still down Paul: CM Punk what are you doing get up already. Cole: CM Punk is getting up after a hard hit to the back. JR: Jericho going for the code breaker (Four mystery guys go over the barrier and attack chris jericho from behind) Joey: Who are they? JR: Who ever they are have questions to answer. JBL: The ref is going for the pin 1......2........3........... DING DING DING Lillian: Here's your winner CM Punk (YOU SUCK CHANTS) JBL: This was a great match from the very beginning. (AJ Miles goes for the mic) Miles: I am not about to go in the back after that lame ending of a match. Ref restart the match. DING DING DING JR: AJ Miles just ask for a rematch, OH No CM Punk is going for the GTS. He landt the finisher. Jerry: The referree is going for the pin 1.....2.......................3............. DING DING DING. JBL: And CM Punk still win the match (CM Punk get the mic from Paul Heyman) Punk: AJ, see what I mean I win my match but you don't get it do you. When I said I'm the best in the world, I didn't mean in one match but in all matches. Those guys that you saw, they're from my group. Who ever gets in my way will pay one way or another. LIVE THE REVOLUTION. (Commerical) JBL: Welcome back to AAW where The Revolution helped CM Punk win his match, but AJ Miles told the referee to restart the match. JR; I wonder what is the next match. (AJ Miles comes out with a bag of gifts to give to the crowd) (Backstage) Matthews: Chris What are your thoughts on your match? Jericho: What kind of dumb question is that, first I was about to win the match but then The Revolution Order came out of no where and attacked me from behind. CM Punk, this is not over. What are you still here for. Get out of my way. (Jericho leaves when Vince Mcmahon arrives) Mcmahon: Yes I am here at AAW, where are you? Alright coming to your office right now. (Vince get off the phone and goes to Miles office) Miles: Welcome vince, how you been? Mcmahon: Good I heard about your company and I was wondering why didn't you made AAW sooner. Everyone loves it. Here's the question will you sign a contract with me to make AAW the biggest wrestling company there is? Miles: I was thinking of the same thing, what the advantage? Mcmahon: The advantage is getting to mainstream. Only a few people know about AAW but if you sign with me then millions of people will tune in to your show. Miles: I'll think about it. (Miles get a pen when Vince gets out the contract) Mcmahon: Sign here, here, and here. After that welcome to the Mcmahon production. Miles: Glad signing with you. (John Cena is knocking at the door) Miles: Hey! what can I do for you? Cena: Who is this guy? Miles: He's AAW new partner, Vince Mcmahon. Cena: Hello Vince (handshake vince hands) Miles I want a match against Randy Orton. He has a anger issue that I want I want to solve in the ring. (Cena leaves with Miles approval of the match) (Commerical) DING DING DING Lillian: Introducing first to the ring, CHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPPPHHHHHHEEEEEERRRRRR DAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLSSSSSS. (Boo chants) Lillian: And his opponent, KUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT ANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLEEEEEEEE. DING DING DING Mike: Here we go! Opening match underway. Kurt Angle and Christopher waste no time as they run to each other. Kurt Angle with a punch to the skull of Daniels. Daniels responds with a reversal. Angle goes outside of the ring looking for an object. Don:Angle pulls out a... Chair Angle pulls out a chair from under the ring! He sides it in the ring. Man this isn't good for Daniels. Daniels sneaks outside of the ring. Angle runs to the ring to do the suicide dive, both mens are done. the referree is counting. 1.......2............3........... JBL: And both men get back in the ring, Daniels grab the chair to smash over the head but Angle dodges out of the way and the chair rebounds out of Daniels arm. JR: Angle rolls up Daniels what a move here, the ref with the count. 1.....KICKOUT King: Daniels kick out and both men quicky get up to their feet as they start swinging at each other, it looks like a brawl. I think this is the first time impact wrestling give me a good match. Danirls never looked better in a match in his entire career. Cole: King, are you in love with Daniels? King: No, I'm just stating my opinion.Both men circling the ring eying each other to read each other strategy. Daniels look ahead as the stakes are high. Angle goes for the leg to do Angle lock, he got the Angle Lock on daniels. JR: Daniels looking to get out of the submission, Angle can use this finish to end the match but Daniels reverse the move. He roll under the ring to protect himself from Angle. Mike: Angle is taunting Daniels, Daniels gets back in the ring. This time Angle gets the upper hand as he whips Daniels to the ropes and Delivers clothsline. Qucik cover by Angle. 1............KICKOUT Don: Daniel gets up and leaves with his title the crowd boo him. But Angle get out of the ring and grab Daniels for the Angle slam. JR:Angle is raging with excitement, Angle looks to be in control of the situation here. Daniels is slowly getting up as Angle goes for the tres amigos. Angle urges Daniels to get up. Daniels look weak as he gets up slowly. Angle going for the irish whip. Mike: Why would anyone want to go against the toughest guy ever Kurt Angle.Angle using his strength to power out Daniels. The crowd is behind Angles as he uses his move to weaken Daniels, Angles going to do the Angle Slam again. Don: This time Angle is going for the cover. 1.............. 2............ 3............ DING DING DING Lillian: Here's your winner Kurt Angle. (Daniels is furious with the decision) (Commerical break) Don: We are back from Kurt Angles winning the second match of this Christmas Special. JBL: Backstage we are seeing Austin Aries with the Impact Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion. (Fans chant Austin Aries) Aries: What can I say, I am the true champion of AAW and I am the SUPERSTAR OF THE YEAR!!!. That means alot to me. I was thinking about doing a tribute to the fans but I notice something about the fans. The fans I have are the ones who support me from my ups to my downs. (Kurt Angles come out) Angle: Austin, Hey buddy how you been. No need for that since I want to face you for your title. Ever since you won the title, I enevy what you carry every single day. Aries; I know what you mean (Hits Angle with the belt) (Jeff Jarrett comes out of the ring and announce Austin Aries vs Kurt Angle being the next match) JBL: Austin is grabbing Angle's Arm for a submission, but Angle reverse it. Tazz; The thing I don't get is Kurt Angle could win this match without a finisher if he knows how to win in this match, He is dealing with the Superstar of the year right now. I am glad that Austin Aries won Superstar of the year because he deserve it. Jerry; I just notice something, why is Kurt in this match when he just won his other match. JR; I don't know king probably AAW have something against Kurt Angle. JBL: Kurt Angles going for the big elbow, Austin Aries is on the floor. 1........... KICKOUT Mike; Austin Aries is a man of his words when he said he will not give up, I wonder what will happen to these two at Impacft Wrestling. JBL: Angle looks beat up, he's goes under the ring for a weapon. So this is what Angle wants people to see him as a coward who use a chair as a weapon. Don: Austin Aries is on the top rope looking to land on Kurt Angle, Angle slam the chair to Aries after he jumped from the ring post. Aries is not looking good after that hit. What will happen next? (Commerical break) Tazz: Before the break, Aries was down until he played a trick on Angle, He took Angle's arm and swing it to the ring's barrier. JBL: Angle is down but that's not stopping Aries. Aries look at the fan when he sees a Nonstop Aries Sign. Cole: Now this is not going to end good for Angle as he is still down and Aries have the advantage. Aries is going on the top rope he's looking to land the Aries drop. Aries bring Angle to the ring to take the cover. 1......... 2.................... KICKOUT Jerry: I want answers to why Aries didn't did the brain buster when he had the chance. JR: Well because he did not want this match to end quickly, he knows if he pins him early this match will be nothing. Cole; Shut Up JR, Aries now hops over the ropes and lands on the apron, he waits for Angle to make it back to his feet. The champion springboard over the ropes, and he connects with the springboard. Angle is in trouble, Aries looks to keep him down by kicking him on his side.. But Angle grabs leg and tackles him down to the mat. Don: Angle quickly crawls towards the ropes.. a bit of anger on his face, maybe his confidence grew a bit larger And Angles goes for a elbow drops and it connects!. JR: Angle isn't done there as he continously hits knee drops acroos the face of Aries, Angle picks Aries up and whips him into the ring post. King: Angle is going for the ANGLE SLAM!!! Mike: The ref is counting. 1.......... 2........... 3............... DING DING DING Lillian: Here's your winner and NEW IMPACT WRESTLING WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION KURT ANGLE!!! Don: Kurt Angle did it he is the new WHC, which means next week he will celebrate his victory. Mike: Aries, looks like he not feeling good. He puts his hand out showing Sportsmen ship JBL: will Angle shake Aries hand? JR: Angle shakes Aries hand and OMG another Angle Slam to Aries, Aries is out cold after that Angle Slam. (Commerical break) Cole: I still can't believe Kurt Angle survive that match even though he was in two of them. But that tells you what warrior he is today. This Christmas special is a gift to all the fans out there. (Randy Orton comes out) Orton: I am out here to prove a point to the little kiddies that John Cena is nothing but a superhero to everyone in this arena. Enough of Cena I am the legend killer randy orton, without this champion I am nothing more then a self center weaklink. You know the thing that gets to me? is when people buy tickets to see Cena, Cena is not what wrestling is about I am. (Crowd boo him) Orton: It's funny you boo me when you know I'm right, I am a third generation superstar what are you? A bunch of nobodies who watch AAW for no reason. When John Cena steps into this ring I will give him the RKO. (John Cena song hits) John: Slow down Randy, you know very well that without all these lovely fans here me and you wouldn't be here TODAY! Orton: it's funny you said that since they didn't make this company, AJ Miles did oh and a other thing who ask for your answer. Cena: You, I came here for one thing and that thing is to win against our match tonight. I am the legend killer Randy Orton and I speak like a Robot. Randy have you notice you bored these crowds to death? don't answer that since you take to long to answer each question. Orton: Cena cena, you don't know a thing about what wrestling is do you? You have the five moves doom for crying out loud. You dress like a little kid who don't know how dress when it comes to wrestling. The worst thing to come into wrestling is you. (Orton attempts to do the RKO but Cena does a AA) JR: Bawd Gawd Cena did the ATTITUDE AJUSTMENT on Randy Orton. (Male audiences chant YOU CAN WRESTLE TO JOHN CENA) (John cena goes back stage when William Regal shows up) Regal: Have you lost your mind? Cena: William all I did was AA Randy Orton, I needed to make firea between us. The crowd didn't look good as Randy Orton was boring them to death. (A jolly red man shows up in Regal office) Santa: Ho Ho Ho merry christmas Cena have you been naughty or nice? Cena: SANTA!!! I mean Santa, I been nice this year. Santa: Oh really (chuckled) it says here you divorce your wife, kissed three divas backstage and seeing Nikki Bella. Cena: How do you know that? Santa: Because I'm not an ordinary Santa, I am the original Santa Clause. Cena: Boy was I scare, i thought you were my enemy. (Commerical Break) DING DING DING Lillian: This match is schedule for the AAW Women's Champion, making her way to the ring. (Trish music hits) Lillian: TRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUSSSSSSSS. (She claps some fan hands) Lillian: And her opponent, LIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Crowd cheers) DING DING DING JR: Let's get this match started. it's a type of match that either Women can win, if Lita lose that means Trish is the second Woman to win the Women's Championship. JBL: Lita is about to get the shoulder of Trish, but she's in trouble as Trish elbow lita's face. Lita is down. Jerry: I remember a time when Lita was the toughest diva around but that all change when Trish bash Lita to the ring back in September. Many of you might not remember because that epsiode did not air on Tv, tAJ Miles decided it didn't need to air. That's why most epsiodes did not air because AJ was scare of the comments. Cole: Lita and Trish quickly charge at each other when Lita duck, Trish goes toward Lita when Lita kicks Trish. Trish is getting back up. Don: I seen matches like this but this one is to look at, I mean these two women came here to fight for one thing in mind and that is the Women's Championship. Mike: Why isn't the crowd roaring with excitment? oh wait my hearing air was not on. (Crowd chants Trish!!!) JBL: Trish is going for the elbow drop on top of the ring, She goes for the pin. 1...............KICKOUT Jerry; Lita gets up after the elbow and Trish goes for the strafaction. JBL: Trish is by far the best female wrestler here, she is so original and classic. On the other hand Lita hold the championship until August of this year that is a achievement in the history of the female championship. JR: Golly, this match is getting ruthless. Trish is going for the pin 1.............2................KICKOUT Cole: How can Lita kick out of that finsher it's mindblowing. Jerry: What happen to your line Vintage cole, (laughs) Cole: Don't be serious Jerry I only say it when I'm suppose too, today is not today. (tweets "Jerry is driving me nuts") Jerry: Cole do you know I follow you on twitter? Cole: Um... That was not me that was my twin at home. Jerry: Since when did you have a twin, oh I get it you mean twin sister named Michaela Cole right? Cole: WHAT A awful name who would name their child that. Jerry: Apparently your parents do. JBL: Stop acting like a bunch of divas alright, we have a match going on if you have not notice. Don: Lita is going for the pin but Trish goes for the bulldog, I think both women are out. (commercial break) Tazz: We are back from commerical break where Trish swing Lita to the rope and irish whip her. Lita is down and trish takes the pin. 1................KICKOUT JR: Lita slowy gets up as Trish goes for the stratifaction, she taunts lita as she goes on top of the ring post. She going for the elbow drop but Lita gets out of the way just on time. Mike: Now both womens collide, this could turn out either way, I see something in Trish she sees lita as a enemy. Trish goes for the spear. JBL: Trish looks at the audience with happiness, she sees herself being the new champion. But look at her she is not done yet. She goes outside of the ring to look for a weapon, she finds what seems to be a kendo stick. Lita is still down. Tazz: Trish start wacking the kendo stick on lita body, this is turning to be a injury match. Trish goes for the pin. 1......................... 2......................... 3........................ DING DING DING Lillian: Here's your new Women's Champion LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA. JR: Oh My two new champions are crown today on the christmas special of AAW. (AJ Miles is seen with Johnny Ace) Miles: Look you can't come to my office without knocking on the door, what do you want anyways? Ace: I just want to say i'm sorry for not letting the divas have a chance, but really they are worthless in this company. Miles: Say what now? Ace: (texting on his phone) Worthless female wrestlers. Miles: GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!! (Johnny Ace gets of Miles office) Match Card aawchrisjerichovscmpunk.jpg|'Best in the World'|linktext=CM Punk vs Chris Jericho in a singles match awwrandyortonvsjohncena.jpg|'Nice vs Naughty'|linktext=John Cena vs Randy Orton to finish the AAW special Aawkurtanglevsaustinares.jpg|'Bring it'|linktext=Austin Aries face challenger Kurt Angle for the world heavyweight champion aawtheusosvsprimetimeplayers.jpg|'The Usos vs PTP' Category:AAW Christmas Specials Category:Wrestling